Nid de Vipères
by Zomfi
Summary: Les Gryffondor n'ont pas le monopole du courage


**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède rien de l'univers de Harry Potter. Je ne possède pas la citation. Guyaroo qui m'a donné cette citation et l'obligation d'en faire une fic. Un petit défi en somme :)

- Ce que tu gagneras par la violence, une violence plus grande te la fera perdre. -

Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi

* * *

Il était rare que Crabbe et Goyle se fassent prendre pendant qu'ils « s'occupaient » d'un élève qui ne plaisait pas à Draco Malefoy. D'habitude, il y avait toujours un Serpentard ou plus pour faire le guet et les prévenir au cas où un professeur arriverait. Mais aujourd'hui, non seulement ils s'étaient fait attraper par cette vieille goule de Mc Gonagall mais en plus ils étaient à présent en route pour le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

« Suçacide! »

Les deux élèves levèrent la tête juste à temps pour voir la gargouille s'écarter et l'escalier vers le bureau de Dumbledore apparaître.

« Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend messieurs. »

En effet, Dumbledore les attendait et, lissant sa barbe d'un air absent, leur fit signe de s'asseoir dans les fauteuils devant son bureau. Après quelques instants, au cours desquels les deux Serpentard remuèrent avec malaise une bonne dizaine de fois, Dumbledore croisa les mains. Goyle déglutit avec peine sous le regard perçant du directeur (même Draco Malefoy n'aurait pourtant pas pu mettre le garçon aussi mal à l'aise) et Crabbe pinça les lèvres en songeant au châtiment qui allait leur être infligé. Ils n'allaient quand même pas être renvoyés de Poudlard dès maintenant tout de même ? Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'attendre à simplement copier des lignes si Dumbledore lui-même avait demandé à les voir. Quelques aient été les pensées de Goyle, il sursauta en même temps que son compère quand le vieil homme prit la parole.

- Messieurs je serai direct : vous savez pourquoi vous vous trouvez ici. Le comportement que vous avez envers les élèves plus jeunes que vous fait non seulement honte à Poudlard, à la maison de Salazar Serpentard mais vous vous insultez vous-mêmes en agissant de la sorte.

Crabbe s'agita à nouveau sur sa chaise tandis que Goyle rentrait miserablement la tête dans les épaules d'une manière qui aurait fait éclater de rire Ron Weasley : comme si un troll des montagnes essayait de se faire aussi petit qu'une souris.

- Je voudrais vous poser une question : que vous apporte cette violence ?

Ils échangèrent un regard. Que pourrait comprendre quelqu'un comme Dumbledore (ou comme Potter), célèbre, admiré, adulé et surtout aimé par toute une population ? Serait-il capable de se mettre à la place d'un élève obscur, pas très intelligent et loin de sa famille ? Agir ainsi leur procurait la sécurité d'appartenir au groupe de Draco Malefoy et la chaleur de se savoir entouré de personnes qui vous acceptent malgré vos défauts et qui vous soutiennent relativement bien en cas de problème. Un Serpentard reste avec ceux de sa maison. Il ne va pas chercher à entrer en contact avec un Gryffondor, un Serdaigle ou un Pouffsouffle comme ça.

Ça serait mal vu par les élèves de leur maison, par leur famille et ça ne cadrerait pas avec le Serpentard-type que s'imaginent les autres maisons. Ni avec ce qu'on imagine d'eux-mêmes. Draco Malefoy avait été le premier à venir vers eux et à leur tendre la main, lui n'était pas rebuté par leur apparence. Il appartenait à une famille de sang-pur ancienne, bien meilleure que les leurs et pourtant il n'avait pas hésité en première année.

Son amitié et la protection que pouvait leur offrir son nom en échange de quoi ils feraient simplement ce qu'ils avaient eu l'habitude de faire depuis leur enfance avec leurs cousins : impressionner les autres et faire en sorte que leur groupe ait une position de force à Poudlard.  
Un élève seul n'est pas un élève en sécurité dans le château et les exemples ne manquaient pas.

Et si être violent envers les autres leur apportait des amis et des alliés alors ils n'hésiteraient pas à faire le nécessaire pour ne plus jamais être seuls et par ailleurs, ils en étaient venus à aimer cette image de garçon qu'on n'ose pas approché. Être craint apportait une sensation de pouvoir et le jour où un Serpentard crachera sur ça, les dragons pourront être domestiqués !

Au bout d'un moment Crabbe marmonna sa réponse, à peine un grognement et Dumbledore dût prêter toute son attention pour le comprendre.

_- Des amis._

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil, manifestement intrigué.

- Et avez-vous pensé, Mr. Crabbe que vous pourriez avoir bien plus d'amis en défendant ceux qui en ont besoin plutôt qu'en vous mettant du côté des oppresseurs ?

Crabbe se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule et Dumbledore soupira.

- Très bien, dit-il, je ne vous donnerai pas de retenue pour cette fois. Mais je vous demanderai de méditer ceci : Ce que vous gagnerez par la violence, une violence plus grande vous le fera perdre. C'est un homme qui se refusait à toute violence qui a prononcé ces mots. Et pourtant, il a rassemblé les foules et vaincu les armées qui opprimaient son pays. Vous pouvez partir tous les deux.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux mais alors que Crabbe sortait, Goyle s'attarda en arrière en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Nous ne sommes pas des Gryffondor, monsieur.

Dumbledore eut un sourire de grand-père.

- La bravoure, Mr. Goyle, n'est pas une vertu dont seuls les Gryffondor ont le monopole. La même chose se trouve en vous qu'en n'importe qui d'autre. Le véritable courage n'est pas de tenir tête à un dragon ou de sauter en travers du feu. Il est plus difficile d'affronter cette partie de nous qui nous pousse à choisir la facilité plutôt que ce qui est juste et il y a dans tout Poudlard des personnes prêtes à vous aider si vous choisissez de mener ce combat qui, je dois dire, est le plus noble et le plus important de tous.

Goyle cligna des yeux, ayant du mal à saisir certains mots qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre et descendit à la suite de Crabbe dans l'escalier.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que surgisse Draco Malefoy au détour d'un couloir. Il avait visiblement guetté la sortie de ses deux gardes du corps depuis le début, curieux de savoir la punition qui leur aurait été infligée.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il vous voulait ?

Crabbe haussa les épaules.

- Parler.

L'étonnement se peignit brièvement sur les traits de Malefoy.

- Parler ? C'est tout ? Vous n'êtes pas collés ? Pas de points enlevés ?

Crabbe émit un grognement qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui d'un troll mais Malefoy, visiblement habitué à déchiffrer les sons qu'ils émettaient sembla s'en satisfaire.

- Allez suivez-moi. Mon père m'a fait livrer un colis et j'ai consenti à vous attendre avant de l'ouvrir.


End file.
